Questão de Interpretação
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Visões diferentes sobre um mesmo fato." x Para Morgana Elvendork x JL fanfic


_Harry Potter nunca foi propriedade minha. _

**Nota:** Essa fic não foi betada, então qualquer erro, perdão. Ela é um presente de amigo secreto fluffy para **Morgana Potter Lupin**, pena que a fic não ficou fluffy e sim engraçada. E safadinha.

**Questão de Interpretação**

_Visões diferentes sobre um mesmo fato. _

_Tudo começou com Peter. Quero dizer, como não fazer amizade? Era meio assustado, mas conhecia as melhores lojas de doces do mundo, além de sempre me dar as figurinhas que vinham nos __**sapos de chocolate **__dele__. Peter era muito mais engraçado que qualquer outro garoto que eu conheci pudesse ser. Idiota quando se tratava de __**Quadribol**__, mas relevar é fácil. Afinal, nenhum __**rapaz**__ conseguia ser imune ao esporte. _

_ Em seguida veio Remus. __O monitor. Educado, inteligente e __**adorável**__. Quase me apaixonei por ele, mas ele não queria nada além da minha amizade como a vida pôde comprovar nos últimos anos. _

_ Sirius e James vieram de uma forma diferente: eram dois arruaceiros __que já haviam passado da fase "__**bagunceiros adoráveis**__" quando consegui lidar com os dois. Sirius sempre me atraiu, mas acho que metade da escola o achava atraente, talvez pela expressão de "__**ignoro-te**__" e o porte aristocrático, sei lá. Deixei de entender o que levava as pessoas seguirem Sirius com o olhar. Literalmente. _

_ James, ao contrário, __**nunca**__ me atraiu. Os cabelos bagunçados, aquele sorriso confiante, a cor dos olhos dele – que, afinal, eram __**castanhos**__ ou __**verdes**__? – mas, algumas __**atitudes**__ dele, meio que me ganhavam. Um pouco de cada vez, mas ganhavam. Acabou que ele me ganhou. Inteira._

_ Eu poderia citar Severus, mas ele escolheu o lado dele. E estamos de lados opostos na guerra e... tudo bem. Severus foi o __**verdadeiro **__primeiro. Aquele que me falou sobre magia, aquele com quem estudei durante os NOM's, aquele que apoiou quando eu não recebi uma carta de Petúnia, aquele que brigava com __**feio**__ com James. _

_ Enfim, o objetivo não é falar sobre as minhas amizades com os Marotos e sim dizer sobre um fato que __**alguns**__ deles não precisavam saber. Minha... __**.**__ Sério. _

**x**

_ Admito que ouvi falarem sobre uma tal Revolução Sexual que ocorreu em 1969, mas nunca pensei que ela __**de fato ocorrera**__. Afinal, quando se trata dos trouxas, tudo __**quase tudo**__ é lenda urbana. O tal do __**Godzilla**__*, sabe? Ele não existe. Sim, eu sei. É bizarro. _

_ Quase me esqueci do fato a que vim relatar. Como meus leitores devem saber, os pais de James faleceram há certo tempo e ele morava sozinho desde que Sirius arrumara seu cantinho. Só que, no meio da guerra, uma pessoa que mora sozinha é alvo fácil; logo, todo dia de manhã, encontrávamos na casa de James. _

_ Até o dia que encontramos outra pessoa verificando __**a integridade física dele**__. E ele gostava infinitamente mais da verificação dessa pessoa. _

_ Que Prongs não me leia, mas até eu não me importaria em ser verificado pela Lily __**vestindo uma camisa minha**__. Assim, o leitor meu companheiro pode me responder se James __**dormia sozinho todas as noites**__. _

_ A resposta é não. Não mesmo. _

**X**

- Peter! – a voz de Lily estava esganiçada e o rosto vermelho, enquanto ela gesticulava afetada.

- Se eu estou contando, foi assim que aconteceu. – disse Peter sério antes de explodir numa crise de riso.

Lily se empertigou. Peter deturpou tudo _como aconteceu_. Ou o que ela queria que _eles _acreditassem. Antes que ela começasse a narrar os fatos como _eles eram_, James se intrometeu.

- Que história é essa de desejar a Lily verificando a _sua_ integridade física?

- Não foi _desse jeito_ que aconteceu. – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos, impedindo que _Wormy_ tomasse uma surra de um homem com ciúme da mulher que tinha. Inclusive no sentido bíblico da coisa.

- Então como foi, _Padfoot_? – Remus desafiou, enquanto tomava o chá que Lily servira a eles.

**X**

_O café de James é o melhor que eu já tive o prazer de experimentar. O sabor é incomparável e ele faz litros da bebida. Todo dia de manhã, eu só funciono se tomar um litro do café abençoado de James. _

_ Então, fui até a casa dele tomar o __**meu**__ amado café. Só James, ao que parece, não sabe que existem códigos que avisam que __**não é para entrar**__. Relevo porque James sempre quis transar com Lily, mas eu não queria ver o que vi naquela cozinha._

_ Lily sentada no balcão da cozinha dos Potter se pegando com James e __**só **__usando uma camisa dele, eu não me importaria. Quero dizer, os hormônios __**existem **__aos dezoito anos e, bem, quando o casal tem o seu cantinho de sexo feliz, quem sou eu pra falar que é proibido? – E, sim, eles estavam fazendo sexo no balcão da cozinha. Espero que tenham limpado a cozinha __**antes e depois**__. _

_ A questão é que, naquela manhã, James se esqueceu de preparar o meu santo café! Eu não funciono bem sem café e acredito que o supracitado casal saiba disso agora. Deve saber, porque me deram uma xícara de café delicioso. Melhor que o do James. _

_ Lily, deixo registrado aqui que quando você se cansar de James, podemos ter uma relação estável: você faz o meu café __**todos os dias**__. _

**X**

** - **Preferia a versão de Peter. – Lily comentou, escondendo-se atrás de James.

- Quem se esconde consente, Lily. – Sirius disse numa gargalhada rouca.

- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu! – ela exclamou e os outros a observaram esperando que ela contasse sua versão.

**X**

_ Fui "expulsa" de casa pela minha irmã mais velha. Então, vim pedir "asilo político" na cama... quero dizer, casa de James. Acontece que eu sempre gostei de dormir com camisetas gigantes e eu não tinha nenhuma comigo, então fui pedir uma emprestada para James que, como todo bom cavaleiro, cedeu-me uma. E então, eu __**dormi no antigo quarto de Sirius**__ – que, aliás, deve ter mais __**Playboys **__que muito trouxa que eu conheço. _

_ Não nego que beijei __**meu namorado **__na manhã seguinte, mas não era nenhuma "verificação de integridade física" como Peter disse ou "sexo na bancada" como Sirius definiu. Foi um __**beijo**__, como se vocês nunca tivessem beijado alguém na vida!_

_ Mas como transferir suas fantasias sexuais para o único casal que vocês têm contato, ao que parece, é natural. Eu perdôo vocês, sob a condição que vocês arrumem namoradas. Inclusive Remus que precisa de alguém que o coloque para cima quando ele está "pra baixo". _

**X**

Triunfante, Lily saiu da sala sob o pretexto de tomar banho, mas _eles _sabiam que era só para se livrar a _prova do crime_ que ela ainda vestia.

- Ela acha _mesmo_ que íamos cair numa dessa? – Remus perguntou quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta bater.

- Só finjam. – disse James, tirando os óculos e suspirando. Na verdade, começou _sim _com um beijo que se tornou uma _verificação de integridade física, _o que levou _a_...

- Valeu _tanto a pena_ assim? – perguntou um admirado Sirius, que observava a escada que Lily subira.

- Se eu disser que valeu, vale e valerá, vocês acreditam? – James riu fraco, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Eu vou dizer que você já foi mais durão, mas que ainda lhe amamos. – comentou Peter com um sorriso e colocando a mão no ombro de James.

- Mas, né, tudo bem. É a Lily. Você acha que demorar _quanto tempo _até ela ir pra cama com você? – comentou Sirius, bagunçando um pouco os cabelos de James.

- Eu vou amarrá-la na minha, _Padfoot_. – os outros riram.

**Fim**

_Reviews?  
_


End file.
